First
by Fonx
Summary: An AW story Alternate World. 3 years have past since Aerrow saw his very first crush. Who he hasnt seen since that one night on New Years.Now, after those 3 years, his mystery crush comes to his school. Aerrow x Piper
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_I was 14 when it happened. I was at my stepparent's cottage for New Years Eve. I started walking long the beach with my dog when I it._

_It was unlike anything I've seen. A tall, thing figure was standing on a dock near by. With dark, shinning midnight blue hair. And eyes that seamed to light the sky with its sunset orange pupils._

_She seamed to stand out more than the fireworks that were taken off in the background. At that moment, I realized I had seen my first crush._

**XXX **

Its been 3 years since then. I'm now 17, and I haven't seen that girl since.

"Aerrow!" called a voice from outside my window. " Are you there dude?"

"I'm right here! Just let me get my bag and my bike. I'll meet you outside." As I walked down the stairs with my bag on my shoulder, I headed for my bike outside in the back and started to bring it over to the front.

When I got to the front I saw my best friend, Finn. He was waiting on his bike with a hint of impatience on his face.

"Hey Finn. Why the weird face?"

"Dude, it's a new school year! And all the babes are going to be looking fine, just waiting in line for the Finn!" he spoke with his thumbs pointing towards himself.

"Did you mean to rhyme will saying that?"

"No. But it was pretty cool though!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face as I hopped on my bike and put my foot on the pedal.

"Come on. Lets go," I said as we started to bike to school.

As we got off our bikes, we started to lock them up in the bike rack. I felt Finn slap my shoulder a few times. " What now?" I spoke with a sigh.

"Dude just look at all the babes! They look even better then last year!" he said with a grin on his face as his eyes jumped to each passing girl.

"Can't you just keep your eyes on _one_ girl?" I said with a laugh before I spoke.

"No way man!! Too many girls. Besides, there's enough Finn to go around" he said as he winked to a few passing girls as I sighed in humor.

"What about you man. A lot of girls seam into you. But you show no sign of interest al all!"

"Ah, you know me. I'm into the more . . . 'unique' type of thins. Which goes for chicks too." I said as I patted his back. "Besides, I always give in a good word for you." I reassured with a smile. As I saw a grin come across his face.

"The Finn is always there for the ladies." He spoke as some more girls passed us and he motioned his fingers forward following his 'catch fraise' " Chica- cha!"

"Alright lets go. I would like to get to my locker before the bell rings." As I dragged him alone with me inside the school so we could get to our lockers. And hopefully, to my first class.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay . . . sorry if this first chapter was short. But I wanted to make it short because I wasn't sure how many people would be interested in it. So I made it short just incase._

_Anyways, please R&R and if I get enough R&R's I'll start on the second chapter. Anyways. Im sorry for my bad grammar and what not. This is my first Fanfic ever! Okay. Well, hope you liked it ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As I sat down in my seat in the middle of the classroom. I realized that, out of all my best friends, not one of them was in my class. This just gave me more of a reason to dislike my history class.

Around ten minutes after I sat down. The classroom started to fill up with more students. Out of all the faces not one seamed to strike my interest. When the teacher finally walked in, the class went quite and everyone's attention went straight to the teacher. At first, so did mine. Till a ray of sunlight coming from a window hit my eyes.

So I turned my head to the left so I could glare at the un-wanted window, when my eyes widened and my mouth slowly opened.

There, sitting one row behind me, and two desks' away, was a girl with a face I would _never_ forget.

She was wearing a pair of jeans with a short-sleeved shirt that was a nice shade of blue and had some yellow printing on it. Around her neck she had a choke necklace on. But her clothing isn't what caught me. It was her face. Her midnight blue hair that was held back with a headband and her sunset orange eyes that, if I didn't have enough self-control, could make me stare into them endlessly. It didn't help that the sunlight was shinning on her.

"Aerrow. Is there a reason you keep staring to the back of the class?" said my History teacher in an annoyed tone as I quickly turned my attention forward.

"No. Sorry about that." I stated as she then continued on with her endless talk about her rules she wants us to follow for the year. But I couldn't help but not pay attention to _her_. So I kept finding myself every now and then looking at her through the corner of my eye.

She seamed so into what she was doing. I saw her write in her notebook non-stop. I was still so shocked that I would come to see _her_ again.

I didn't really know what to think, just that I wanted to know her.

**XxX**

The time it took for class to hit 5 minutes till the end, seamed insanely long.

By the time the bell rang, I found myself already up from my seat. I then slowly looked back in the corner of my eye to see if she was there. An empty seat was all I saw.

_Where'd she go?_

When I got out of the classroom I looked around the hallway to see if I could find her.

"Aerrow! Buddy!"

Hearing Finn call my name made me turn my head, and wave at him. I was relieved to see one of my friends. Though, I felt a bit down that I couldn't find _her_.

"How you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. My first class was so long though."

" Same dude! I hated it! I really can't do math."

" Oh I know that" I stated with a smile as we started walking towards Finn's locker. He kept looking at every single girl we went by, which wasn't that new. Thought, it's obvious that some girls found it funny.

"So." I heard Finn say as I turned my head to look at him. " What's up with you? Seen any girls yet" he finally asked as we got to his locker and he started to un-lock it.

" Why do you always ask me that." I said with a sigh as I leaned up against a locker.

"Because man. It's been years and I haven't once heard you talk about a girl. It can make a guy wonder if you're gay."

"Finn!" my voice sounded shocked as I said his name.

"Dude I'm just joking! I know you're not gay."

"Man, don't do that to me. I like having my head voided from thoughts like that." My voice calmed down after that as we headed over to the gym for P.E.

I was glad Finn was in my class this time, as we waited on the bleachers for the class to start. Finn kept distracting himself with all the girls in the gym, while I just laughed lightly watching Finn make weird faces. When my laughter died down I leaned back into the bleachers, as I looked around and saw four more people enter the gym.

My eyes widened when I noticed who one person was.

--

_Okay. Well , though I havent gotten a lot of reviews yet. I can tell that some people are interested in my story. Which makes me really happy. And I want to thank you for reviewing my first chapter ( you know who you are ) Anyways. Heres chapter two ! Its a bit longer then the first I think. It was originally a lot longer but I thought I should shorten it a bit. Hope you guys like it cause I know personally I could have done a bit better._

R&R please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was _her_ again! I couldn't believe she was in two of my class's! She looked really different from everyone. I don't know why, but she dud. Like everything was black and white and she was the only thing in color.

"Aerrow, isn't this great!" Finn stated as his mouth was grinning and his eyes were energetic.

" . . . Yea, its great" I didn't notice at first that I sounded distracted till I noticed that _she_ was looking over in my direction.

I wasn't sure if it was Finn, or I, but she was looking at one of us. So I casually turned my head to a different direction. I felt really stupid for not realizing I was staring at her.

When the teacher finally walked in, Finn had already gotten some weird faces shot at him from some classmates. And I was trying to ignore some preppy girls behind me with their ' Omg like I know!' chatter. I wanted to shoot myself for even saying that in my head.

"Hello Students. I am Mr. Volant."

Mr. Volant was a very tall, and well built man. He seamed like a nice guy, unless you cross him. Which made me think how long it would take Finn to do that.

"Now, in my class, I like to start off the year by learning a bit about your classmates. So today I'm going to pair you up with someone, and by using a ball, you're going to pass it to your partner while you ask, and respond to questions."

I could hear some weird exciting noises come from the few girls behind me. It was pretty irritating in a way. Since the noise was close.

Even Finn looked excited. Probably because he was thinking of all the possible girls he could be paired up with.

As Mr. Volant started pairing people up with one another, I began to think about whom I would be paired up with. I ended up finding myself looking at _her _while I was pondering about it. I didn't know why I kept looking at her, though, at the same time, I knew why. It was because it was _her. _She was the exact same girl from that night three years ago. The image still implanted in my brain and as clear as day. Like it happened yesterday.

My mind started to clear as the teacher called out more names. Almost getting to mine.

"Aerrow." Spoke Mr. Volant as I lifted my head up and waited. " I'm going to pair you up with Piper" he said as he tossed me a ball.

Piper? Who's that?.

As I was about to turn around a hand suddenly touched my shoulder as I turned.

"Hi. I'm Piper"

It was her! The girl I had kept looking at. I felt a jolt in my enthusiasm as I saw who it was.

" Hi I'm-"

"Aerrow." She said as she smiled friendly towards me.

"How'd you know?"

"The teacher already said your name." She said, as she put on hand on her hip and smirked a bit.

She seamed too be very smart. Which I wasn't used to. Most girls I talked to would act, or were, pretty dumb around me and most guys in general. Which was really annoying. So knowing, or guessing that she was smart made me somehow, a bit more interested in getting to know her.

"Oh right. Well, do you want to start this game?" I asked, as I felt the ball disappear from my hands.

"Of course. You don't have to be smart to ask" she said as I saw her hold the ball in one hand.

I felt a tiny grin come across my face as she passed the ball to me and we started the game.

"So. Your names Piper huh? Are you new here?" I asked feeling a bit dumb for asking an obvious question.

"Not really. I used to come here all the time for holidays since I have family here. This is my first time going to this school though."

"Really? Do you like it here so far?"

"Yea it's a nice town. And the schools good too." She said as she sighed. " Thought after meeting a few people I can tell most of the schools population isn't that smart."

After hearing her say that I couldn't help but laugh.

" And I thought I was the only one who thought that"

"Well, at least we found something in common."

I smiled as I then asked another question.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"I would. But I think I already know a few things about you already"

Hearing that made my eyebrow rise. "Oh?"

" Well. A lot of girls and some guys, talk about you a lot. So I picked up a few things. I didn't think you would be Aerrow though."

She didn't think I would be Aerrow?

" Ah. Well, if you know something's, why not tell me what you know." I couldn't help but think for a few more seconds on why she thought I wouldn't be Aerrow.

" Well, you like sports, have a pet, get good grades. You also ride your bike to school and you take martial arts. Oh! And your best friend is 'The Finn'. That's pretty much it." She said as she gave a smart, but embarrassed face.

" . . . Wow. You do know something's about me." I couldn't help but feel astonished as I laughed and gave a dumb founded face. " You're very smart aren't you" I felt myself laughing for a while and then it slowly died down.

" Oh. Well, now its only fair that you tell me more about yourself"

" Ah, its fair, but not now. A girl has to have some secrets" she said with a grin on her face. As her beautiful eyes had a playful tone too them.

Hearing her say that just made me want to be around her more. I felt my own smile soon turn into a grin. As we continued the game, but we just laughed as our game was ruined by a humorous seen going on. Finn being the main attraction.

"So." I slowly turned my head as I smiled at Piper before class was over. " Want to hang out with Finn and I at lunch?"

She looked at me with a very different and intriguing way of thinking, as she turned her eyes to look at me and she started to speak.

"Ah sure, why not. I'll be by my locker. I'm in hall D locker number 23." She said as she smiled in a friendly manner.

"Alright. See you then." Now, I suddenly found myself one step forward in knowing Piper.

--

_I'm really really sorry for updating this chapter so late!! I've been working a heck of a lot and its taking up my time. as well as other things. Anyways, I'm going to be on holidays for 1 week. but I have chapter 4 have done. once its done, I'm going to type it up on the computer. so please be patient._

On another note. I might want to start a Fairy Tail Fanfic. just to let you know


End file.
